Superman and Wonder Woman Previews
by wonderwman07
Summary: I thought since some many like my previews on Tumblr i thought I'd a one for guy guys on here. Please let me know how you feel about my twists and turn from all of my fan fiction involving Superman and Wonder Woman :)
1. Chapter 1

Preview: The Prime

_"Clay's stain is no more now we have to remove this male for balance to be restored." Hippolyta declared to the assembly. I filled up with the rage of 1000 suns. I broke my chains jumped to the platform where Hippolyta was seated and wrapped my chains around Hippolyta's throat._

_"Why did you kill your own daughter you sick monster? _

_She tried to breathe but I still pulled tighter. Alex, a fellow Amazon holding a a bloody blade, turned to me and said, "She was pregnant with your monstrous seed male. She knew our laws. Harboring a male child is punishable by death." _

_I feel the life drain from the queen's face. I drop her lifeless body to the Senate floor. I screamed causing the island itself to shake. My eyes burn red as I turn to Alexa,_

_"DIE", she yelled. I filled with such rage my heat vision burns her into ash. The armed Amazons turn to attack me. _

_"Time to finish the rest of you murdering savages", I said as I picked up my beloved Diana's blade._


	2. Chapter 2

Here are some clips from chapters 9 and 10 let the chaos begin

Chapter 9: Lois Lane Roving Reporter

"Catwoman?"

"I see my reputation precedes me", Catwoman replies. Catwoman reaches into her backpack and pulls out a tablet and hands to Lois.

"What is this?"

"There is about to be a false news report. The League trust you to tell the truth when the time comes."

"What is going on?"

"Ask your father and Waller", Catwoman pauses. "Because if anything happens to either Big Blue or Diana you will have every meta, alien, superhero or villain united as one and wanting blood."

Chapter 10: The shot heard round the world

"Are the guns really necessary Lane, neither Diana nor I have broken any laws", I reply.

"Oh but you have Superman", Lane steps closer, "I did you think that we wouldn't find out that you two were an item or the weapons cache you have been hiding in that ice palace of your."

Diana steps from behind me putting her lighting blue blade in the general's face. "What business is it of yours if we are together or not." I grab her hand.

"Don't steep to his level moon", I say. She lowers the blade. "The weapons at the fortress are there because they are far too dangerous for anyone to have."

"We think they should be in the hands of you metas either. Or the godlike child Diana is caring", he says pointing to Diana's stomach.

I again place myself between Lane and my moon. "I think you need to leave Sam", I reply balling my hands into fist.

I hope this gets you excited for the weekend :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11 preview

The Prime looks at the broken body of Steven Trevor. "I'll leave you to this worlds Superman."

He walks over to Diana's body.

"It is Kryptonite poisoning master", Brainiac says as alarm system turn on.

**In coming foreign object detected. **

"We need to leave now before he gets here."

Prime reaches into his pocket and pulls out a yellow vile. He picks up her body in his arms and places the vile to her lips. The liquid slowly seeps into her mouth.

**Emanate impact with fortress shields in 3… **

Prime leans down and kisses Diana's lips.

"CLARK!" Brainiac yells to Prime.

** ... 2….**

Prime flashes back to the central hub and picks up the shield shaped key. He looks one more time at Diana before taking to the skies.

**….1.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya guys this is a preview of Chapter 14. This chapter will deal with the three sides of Superman as he prepares to meet with the league and the press. This one will be a little lighter. Hope you enjoy. :)

"Not you too J'onzz, you traitors", I say as I see two heads popping in the doorway to my room. "Great now more people to tell me I need protecting. I am pregnant not made of clay!"

Kara Zor-El and Kon-El slowly enter my room. "Diana I am so glad you are ok", Kara says giving me a hug. "We are sorry we couldn't be there to help."

I smile, "You and Kon don't need to be. You know Martha would be very upset with both of you if you skipped classes at Met University."

"Your right, she would", Kara replies.

Kal walks over to Kon and places his hand on his shoulder.

"I know you both must have been worried. I was about to call you", Kal says.

Kara pulls back and I look at Kon. His face looked troubled. From the moment Kon came into our lives he has seen me as a loving mother figure a role I gladly took on. He is apart of my sun and I love every part of him. "I'm fine Conner, really."

Kon being a quiet soul walks up to me and gives me a big hug placing his head on my stomach.

Thump, thump, thump.

I place my hand on his head. "I'm glad you both are safe", he paused. "Does this mean I am going to be a big brother, Diana?"

Kal and Kara walk over to us. "Yes, the sound you hear is your little brother heartbeat", Kal says looking at his family.

Kon smiles, "Hello little brother, I'm Kon-El your big brother."

"Congratulations Little Coz", Kara says smiling at my sun.

"Thanks Kara", he replies.

"Will you be joining the meeting Diana?" Kara asks.

Before I answer her Kal says, "No."

"Ignore him Kara I will be there as soon and J'onzz allows me to get out of this bed", I answer her.


End file.
